Lluvia de Noviembre
by olivia.sreal
Summary: Holmes reflexiona mientras mira por la ventana de la casa del recién casado Watson. Holmes POV, Pre-Hiatus.


La luz que salía de su ventana se reflejaba en la calle encharcada debido a la lluvia que caía y llevaba cayendo durante días.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Era esta una nueva forma de torturarme, una nueva forma de pasar el tiempo, ahora que la cocaína había perdido su efecto porque no estaba él para recriminarme su uso? ¿Era acaso que, como en mis peores pesadillas de juventud, había llegado a depender tanto de él que, sin su presencia, me había convertido en un espectro, un simple fantasma de lo que era; mi vida se había convertido en un vaso vacío carente de significado?

Ahora, nuestra… mi casa me parecía vacía y hostil, y la soledad rezumaba de sus muros como un efecto secundarios de mis experimentos de química. Más de una vez me había encontrado a mí mismo levantando la vista de mis experimentos, y abriendo la boca para comentar con alguien que no estaba allí mis últimos descubrimientos.

Me he vuelto un romántico, yo, que siempre he predicado en contra de atarse emocionalmente a otra persona, de depender de alguien que no eres tú. Y ahora me encontraba en este lamentable estado, compadeciéndome de mí mismo bajo la inclemente lluvia de Noviembre, como un pobre desgraciado más. Simplemente patético, me dije, mientras sentía que la lluvia se calaba hasta mi camisa, traspasando capas y capas de ropa.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que hacía allí. Probablemente, me encontraba espiando desde lejos su hartamente porque trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que era feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido conmigo en nuestras habitaciones; o puede que, en mi supremo egoísmo, para encontrar que no era feliz con ella, y que, debido a eso, volviese a hacerme compañía, mí, un detective medio loco y adicto a las drogas.

Tampoco estoy seguro de lo que hago escribiendo estas líneas. Quizás rememorarle, quizás pensar que, por escribir en la mesa donde tantas veces le he visto inclinado y concentrado, estaría más cerca de él. Rememorar su rostro, su preocupación, su paciencia, la manera que tenía de hablar, de tranquilizar o amenazar, depende, a al gente. La forma en que sonreía, en la que me sonreía a mí, el tacto de sus dedos cuando me apretaba la mano para reconfortarme. Remover aquellos recuerdos de tardes frente a la chimenea, en silencio, mientras yo investigaba, y él leía sus libros, o recopilaba las notas de mis casos. Siempre le dije que me parecían románticos y sensacionalistas, pero en el fondo me parecía increíble que un hombre como aquel pudiera sentir un interés por alguien como yo. Días mejores, días de verano.

Me limpié la lluvia de los ojos, y seguí contemplando. Para mi desgracia, parecía feliz. Desde mi posición privilegiada entre unos árboles, le observaba abrazar tiernamente a su mujer, confortablemente sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Su brazo rodeaba su hombro, y la cabeza de ella estaba apoyada en el de él, una postura familiar, que yo deseaba ahora mismo que se rompiera, que empezasen a discutir, que algo, lo que fuese, rompiese esa aparente calma y paz que reinaba en su comedor. Casi me podía imaginar sus sonrisas, y el sentimiento de proximidad entre ellos, y me sentí solo y apartado del resto del mundo. Más de que de costumbre, pues mi único lazo con el mundo real se había debilitado, y estaba a punto de romperse, y no solo por su culpa. Mi egoísmo había cumplido un papel fundamental.

Me sentí asqueado de mí mismo. ¿De verdad quería romper aquella calma, quería verle infeliz solo para que volviera conmigo? No podía ser… no todo sale como tú quieres, me decía mi hermano cuando era niño, y al parecer, la máxima seguía en pie. Tendría que dejar que viviera su vida, que levantase una familia con aquella mujer, y conformarme con retirarme a las sombras de su vida.

Me di la vuelta, y me alejé. Me alejé de la única persona que me había acercado a la realidad, y de las pocas personas en el mundo que había permitido que me conociesen. Él me había mostrado la amistad, durante un corto espacio de tiempo, y ahora se iba, y me dejaba peor que antes, como un muñeco destrozado en la cuneta de la calle. Ahora, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me iba a sumergir en mi trabajo, más que nunca, y, a falta de este, en las drogas. Cocaína, Morfina… ¿qué más daba? Ninguna de las dos, ni cualquier otra, iba a poder abrirme la puerta como John Watson había hecho, y ahora había cerrado de un portazo. No, no la había cerrado él, eso sería injusto. Simplemente, tanto él como yo habíamos impedido que siguiera abierta mientras una ráfaga de aire nos separaba el uno del otro.

Me sacudí las gotas como un perro callejero, ignorando a los transeúntes que me miraban con curiosidad. No iba a volver a pasar, me dije. No iba a volver a espiar a mi mejor amigo, eso por descontado. Incluso mi pequeña conciencia, cuya voz sonaba sospechosamente grave y tranquilizante, sabía que estaba mal. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que nadie se entrometiese de esa manera en mi vida, no iba a consentir otro desliz. No quería volver a sentirme tan vulnerable como aquella vez que esperé con Watson en un altar. No era una experiencia agradable.

Llegué a mis aposentos, pues ahora solo eran míos, y me senté en el sillón que había tomado como mío la primera vez que entramos en aquella habitación. Cerré los ojos, como lo haría un niño pequeño, para evitar ver el otro. Si no lo veía, entonces no existía.

Nunca, nunca más.

_Noviembre, 1888_


End file.
